


38 degrees, maybe hotter.

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Finger Fucking, M/M, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in the prompt: Person A comes inside early and fingers Person B till release.<br/>(zavimiku, nsfw, this is awful bye!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	38 degrees, maybe hotter.

"Sorey's dead asleep, you can make all the sounds you want, Mikiddo." 

"Please don't call me that when I'm about to suck you off." Mikleo mumbled, hand pulling Zaveids cock out of his pants. He pumped him a few times, looking up at the Seraph through his fringe. He only stared down at him, smirking. 

On his knees, he then eyed the other side of the room nervously. Sorey had gotten a fever after contacting with Zaveid, and hadn't woken up since. Guilt gnawed at him, but Zaveids husky voice was stronger. 

"You'll always be a kid to me." he said softly, hands curling around Mikleos soft locks as Mikleo wrapped his lips around his head, sucking hard. 

Mikleo swirled his tongue around the head before pushing down, swallowing him deeper. Zaveids hips twitched, the tip of his dick pushing up against the back of his throat. Mikleo made a surprised noise, but began to bob his head up and down, continuing to swallow Zaveid. 

The other man held his head in place, and began to gyrate his hips in a tiny motion, not wanting to gag Mikleo. But the smaller manages to slide his tongue along the underside of his cock while he was filled. 

"D--Damn Mikleo... where'd you learn how to do this..." Zaveid panted when Mikleo pulled him out of his throat, pumping him as he looked back up at him. 

"I've experimented with Sorey before." is all he says before sucking on the head once again. "He rully liked thuth-- hrk!" Mikleo was cut off when Zaveid thrust into his mouth, head going past the back of his mouth and into his throat. 

Mikleo moaned, swallowing around his cock. "So guh..." he praised. The boy closes his eyes, only gagging slightly when Zaveid pulled on his hair, forcing him deeper. 

"Oh so you l... hn, would just suck off any random guy while your boyfriends si--ck... hm, naughty..." Zaveids words slurred when Mikleo pulled away, offering tiny kitten licks to the underside of his dick. His tongue traced a vein. 

"Not just any guy," Mikleo swallowed. "Just you, because you seduced me." 

Mikleos cool hands wrapped around Zaveids length, pumping and twisting his hands up and down his length, giving small kisses the head. Mikleo smirked as Zaveids moans became more gruff. "Do you want to take me?" he asked, looking up at Zaveid while sticking his tongue out to lick away the pre-cum beading at the tip. 

The other groaned, "You're making it really hard not to toss you onto that bed." 

Mikleo grinned, sucking the tip into his mouth. Mikleo hummed, taking him slowly, hand pumping him in tune with his strokes. "What's holding you back?" he asked, pulling away. A thin trail of saliva connected his lips to his dick for a few seconds. 

Quickly, Mikleos grabbed off the floor and tossed to the bed adjacent Soreys. Mikleo let out a small squeak, feeling Zaveids erection poking into his clothes stomach. Zaveids hands quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, pushing the unneeded cloth away, exposing his chest. Mikleo moaned loudly when he attacked his collarbone, teeth biting into his flesh, causing the skin to tear in a way that almost felt too good. 

Zaveid practically ripped his pants off of him, grasping both their erections, pushing them together. Mikleo gasped, eyes shooting open. "Wa-anghh!" Zaveid pumped him, causing his words to escape out as a moan. 

The smaller grasped at the pillow above him with one hand, meanwhile biting into the back of his hand. "You're going to fast..." he grunted, the other leaning down, smiling at him smugly. 

He had let go of Mikleo, in favor of grabbing his hips and pulling him up, closer to him. Mikleo dragged the sheets with him, glaring up at Zaveid. "You're taking too long." he grunted. 

"Che, you're just impatient!" Zaveid said, inserting a finger inside of Mikleos entrance. Mikleo tossed his head back, moaning loudly. "You're already so loose, do you do this with him all the time?" Zaveid teased, adding a second finger, curling them as he had. 

Mikleo panted, turning his head to the side. "That's... that's none of your concern, ngh..." Mikleo choked out as Zaveid pumped his fingers in and out, curling and stretching him. Soon enough he had gotten up to three fingers, leaving Mikleo a quivering mess, arousal leaking precum onto his own stomach. 

Zaveid twisted his hand, causing Mikleo to toss his head up, gasping as fingers brushed against a spot that made stars explode his vision. "Zave--" he moaned, panting as a hand grabbed Zaveids forearm. "I'm... I'm ready." he stared up at him. 

The other blinked, and then nodded, pulling his fingers out as he grabbed onto Mikleos thigh, pushing his leg up. "'Kay." he said, positioning his dick at his stretched entrance. Mikleo swallowed, breathing in a deep breath, only to have it exhale sharply as he felt him push in. Mikleos eyes widened as he felt every inch of Zaveids cock that fit. 

Mikleo grasped the sheets as Zaveid pulled out, and then slammed back in. Mikleo screamed at that, already accustomed to the harsh pace Zaveid set. Zaveid thrust against him, making his head bounce up and down, saliva dripping down his chin as he bit his lip hard. 

Soon the air was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin, and Mikleos moans of pleasure and pain. Mikleo gasped, mouth opening as he tried to form the words, Zaveids pace hurt. Mikleo whimpered but that didn't seem to phase the other, him pushing his legs apart so he could get at a better angle. 

It was when Zaveid hit that spot again did Mikleos moans become long and drawn out. Mikleo gasped and keened, getting louder when he realized Zaveid was now aiming to hit that spot. "N-no, ah-- Zaveid it--!" his head fell back against the pillows, mouth opened in a wordless gasp. Mikleo grasped his cock in his hands, pumping him in time with Zaveids brutal pace. 

Zaveid groaned above him, and Mikleo felt something wet fill him. Violet eyes shot open, looking down as Zaveids thrusts slowed to a halt. 

"Yo--u..." he whimpered, groaning as the bigger pulled out. Immediately Zaveid inserted three fingers, pumping them in him as fast as he had been thrusting. 

"Sorry, didn't mean for that to happen." was all he said, his own semen being pushed even further inside of Mikleo, but he would be lying if he said it didn't feel good. 

"Gonna cum...!" Mikleo moaned, body going taut as he released over his own stomach, Zaveids fingers deep inside of him. 

Mikleo cried out as he rode his organs out, feeling as Zaveid pulled his fingers out. Watching as Zaveids own cum spilled out of him, already sticky and drying quickly. He hiccuped at the sight, looking at Zaveid instead. He cupped Mikleos chin, rubbing his feverish cheeks with his clean hand. 

"Want me to carry you to the baths?" Mikleo nodded, already feeling as his lower back ached. 

"Please," Mikleo panted. "I need your help." 

Softly, he picked him up, trying to handle him as carefully as he could. Through the after glow of orgasm, Mikleo looked back at the sleeping figure of Sorey. "Zaveid-- this never happened, got it?" he glared at him, and the other laughed. 

"Yeah yeah, I know how you really feel. He's a good guy too, you scored a good one, I'll say."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom


End file.
